Goody Goody Two Shoes
by lvfgd
Summary: This story is about. How Gordo and Lizzie, Miranda.. over come the evil ways of some students
1. Default Chapter

To get an idea of how to write a story.  
  
I do not have any of the education. That most of you writers have.  
  
In the time I have. I'm trying to learn something new. It will be very helpful to me if you can take apart my story. I am like a five-year old.. Going into an area I know nothing about.  
  
. I know I will never be able to write. But at this point  
  
In my life. I would just like something to think about. Something to look forward to.  
  
I am having a lot of bad days.   
  
  
  
What I am trying to do am just learn how to write.  
  
I did not write this has a dark story. This is not meant to be a dark story. I am looking for knowledge. I am unable to have access to books  
  
I Know most of you are very busy.  
  
And to all of you who have posted stories. I just wish to thank every one of you you may my day of little easier. And a little brighter.  
  
God blesses you all and thanks you for your story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe rights to the original Disney characters 


	2. ch2

Chapter ONE  
  
Today starts out like any other typical day Mrs. McGwire. She has two kids over this morning.   
  
As she hears the two kids running around. Like to wild Indians. Yelling and screaming. She remembered reading article in a magazine. about young children who need  
  
sometimes the time out. Or quiet time. Seeing that this the Lizzie and Gordo are very typical six-year-olds.   
  
Just a little bit overtired this day.   
  
At this point she came around into the living room. Where the two children were screaming yelling at each other. At that point she decided to give this idea a try. That she read about. next you hear her say. In a rather boisterous voice as She called out" quiet time"At that point she toke a blanket. Placing it under the window in the living room. Ordering them both to lie down. on the blanket. At that point both of them not sure what to make of this. Never really hearing of this beford they Headed towards  
  
the living room floor preceded to lie down on the blanket. At that point she went back over to her chair in the living room. And started to read a magazine. as you look down you see Lizzie and Gordo lying there curled up with their big bright eyes. look up at Mrs. mc g the next thing you see Very slowly their eyes start to close. Within five minutes both of them are sound asleep. She walks over take a small blanket and as proceeded to lay it on top of them. And proceeds to go back out to the kitchen where she is preparing dinner. In a little while. Mrs. Geo walks through the back door. Noticing it is a little bit too quiet.   
  
She looks over at Mrs. G. . Then inquires where the Kids are . Miss Maguire. Proceeds to put her finger to her lips. Indicating to Mr. Mrs. Geo to be quiet. At that point. Mrs. G.raise Her hand up.. and Waves her . To come over to the living room door. as both ladies. Very quietly. Crept over to the doorway. Glanced in the living room. Seeing the two children. Curled up with each other. Sound asleep. At that point. Both ladies walk back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. At that point. Mrs. G. starts.  
  
To explain to Mrs. Geo how she was reading a magazine article. Explaining how children need sometimes time out. Or quiet time. She elaborated how she called quiet time out earlier. With Lizzie and Gordo not quite knowing what to make of it. Very quickly scurried over to the blanket. Underneath the window curled up together. And very slowly drifted off to sleep She was amazed how well that worked.  
  
Decided to To adapt the same thing when the kids are over at her house. As the weeks went by Mrs. Geo to the same thing at her house. By placing a blanket on the living room floor wright in frontal of the window. The minute she would call out quiet time. You would see the two. little children run over to the living room. Lie down with their eyes glazed looking up at her mother. And within five minutes or so they would be sound asleep. the following year a new family had moved in the street.  
  
They were called the same chassis. They also had a little girl around the same age as busy and quartile.  
  
Over the next couple weeks Mrs. McGwire and Mrs. Gordon had made friends with Mrs. Sanchez  
  
the nice thing about that was. The kids would have a tendency to play at one of the three houses.  
  
It was a typical weekend day. The kids were about eight years old. They were playing outside and back of Mrs. Gordon's house. Playing in the sandbox. Mrs. Gordon and Mrs. Sanchez were sitting in the kitchen talking their typical girl talk. Or parent talk. Setting long. Drinking a couple called the coffee.  
  
Next to hear outside. It's the three kids starting to argue back and forth. At this point Mrs. Sanchez and Mrs. Gordon new back home. Mrs. Sanchez went to say something to Mrs. Gordon like our go out and get my daughter because I know she's tired. But before Mrs. Sanchez was able to say a single word.  
  
Mrs. Gordon got off from the table walked over to the kitchen door. And in a rather boisterous voice preceded to call out. Quiet time you to. At that point busy and quartile. Both in both new what Batman  
  
both new what that man both new what quiet time was. Preceded standoff immediately and -- go for go to  
  
the back door into the living room. Meanwhile Miranda not sure what was going down. But busy had grabbed had had grabbed more and his hand. And dragged her towards the house. Into the living room. The next thing you say. Is the three of them lying down on the blanket curled up. With Miranda in the middle. All three of them staring up. At Mrs. Gordon. Where she preceded to sit down and grabbed a book and start to read. Back in the kitchen Mrs. shit Mrs. Sanchez stared on at the living room. Where the kids were lying girl talk and very quiet curled up and very quiet. Next Mrs. Sanchez notices in five minutes or so. Presets presets three sets of piece slowly but surely clear shot. At that point shot close the door shut.  
  
At that point Mrs. Gordon goes back out to the kitchen sits down. And starts explained to Mrs. Sanchez what quiet time is. And how Mrs. McGwire started. But how well it's worked out for the kits.  
  
When the kids were over at Mrs. Sanchez's house she would do the same thing the blanket  
  
on the living room floor right in front of the living room window. As the years went on. Quiet time was not that necessary. But kids being kids. There was always that rare occasion that she needed a little piece and tranquility peace and tranquilly. And they found even though the kids were no longer kids soon becoming teenagers. They were still getting the same exact response from quiet time. Even though a month or so we go by with no quiet time. You'd be amazed it would still have the exact same results. Even while they started high school. the following year a new family had moved in on the street. They were called the Sanchez.  
  
They also had a little girl around the same age as Lizzie and grodo . Over the next couple weeks Mrs. McGwire and Mrs. Gordon had made friends with Mrs. Sanchez the nice thing about that was.  
  
The kids would have a tendency to play at one of the three houses. It was a typical weekend day. The kids were about eight years old. They were playing outside and back of Mrs. Gordon's house.  
  
Playing in the sandbox. Mrs. Gordon and Mrs. Sanchez were sitting in the kitchen talking their typical girl talk. Or parent talk. Sitting . Drinking a cup of coffee. Next to hear outside. It's the three kids starting to argue back and forth. At this point Mrs. Sanchez was thinking to her self it was time to get Miranda and take her back home. she knew her daughter was tired. But before Mrs. Sanchez was able to say a single word.to Mrs. Gordon Mrs. Gordon got up from the table walked over to the kitchen door. And in a rather boisterous voice preceded to call out. Quiet time you two.. At that point Lizzie and Grodo . both new what quiet time was. Preceded immediately stand up and go to  
  
the back door into the living room. Meanwhile Miranda not sure what was going down. But Lizzie had grabbed Miranda hand. And dragged her towards the house. Into the living room. The next thing you see.  
  
Is the three of them lying down on the blanket curled up. With Miranda in the middle. All three of them staring up. At Mrs. Gordon. Where she preceded to sit down and grabbed a book and start to read.  
  
Back in the kitchen Mrs. Sanchez stared on at the living room. Where the kids were lying down and   
  
curled up and very quiet. Next Mrs. Sanchez notices in about five minutes or so. three sets of eye   
  
slowly but surely close. At that point Mrs. Gordon goes back out to the kitchen sits down.  
  
And starts explained to Mrs. Sanchez what quiet time is. And how Mrs. McGwire started it . But how well it's worked out for the kids. When the kids were over at Mrs. Sanchez's house she would do the same thing the blanket on the living room floor right in front of the living room window. As the years went on. Quiet time was not that necessary. But kids being kids. There was always that rare occasion that she needed a little peace and tranquilly. And they found even though the kids were no longer kids soon becoming teenagers. They were still getting the same exact response from quiet time. Even though a month or so we go by with no quiet time. You'd be amazed it would still have the exact same results. Even while they started high school.   
  
It was the start of their ninth grade year in school It had been a long week for all three of them just starting a brand-new year at school. it was A little hard getting used to the early morning hours.   
  
They were over at the McGuire's. Sitting down playing a card game. As Lizzie pipes up in a loud voice Gordo you took my turn . then you hear Miranda pipes up in a loud voice no he didn't you were after me . Another loud voice from Gordo pipes up Miranda stay out this. the next thing you hear is Mrs. McGuire walk out of kitchen in a very boisterous voice she says okay you three quiet time now. the next thing you see is all three of them jump up run over to the blanket underneath the window and lying down on the blanket curling up with there bright eye looking up Mrs. McGuire proceeds to sit down in the chair. Picks up a magazine starts to read for about ten minutes or so all three of them are asleep on the floor. Walks over put a blanket on top of all three them and go back out to the kitchen. Meanwhile about 20 minutes later Mr. McGuire comes in through the front door with a business associate. He is Larry father. Glances over to the three of them asleep on the floor. Proceeds to walk out to the kitchen where his wife is making dinner. he Turns to her and says it must be a long day for them yes a little cranky She nods and says I guess it's the new hours at school . 


	3. ch3

Chapter TWO  
  
Mr. Tudgeman had just pulled into the driveway. Got out of his car. Grab the envelope and walked to his house. He walked in the door. He heard his wife out in the kitchen then he called out to her I will be Wright there. I just have to put some papers in the den at that point Larry's mother came out of the kitchen   
  
Walked into the den and then gave her husband a hug and kiss then she ask him how was your day  
  
Then he said you're not going to believe what I saw over at the Mr.McGuire I had to pick up some paper   
  
At the Mr.McGuire house today as he was talking Larry was on the stairway. Coming down for dinner  
  
When he heard them Mr. McGuire house he stopped dead to hear what his father was saying in the den   
  
Larry's father briefly recanted what he saw as Larry was sitting on the stairway as he was listening very intensely to everything his father had to say trying not to siting so he could overhear exactly what his parents were saying without letting on that he was there. Saying he couldn't believe Mr. Maguire lets a young man sleep with his daughter right in front of everybody else in the think of it was Mr. Sanchez daughter was there to bar and I think I can not believe someone in Mr. Sanchez position would allow something like that going on with his daughter as Larry's ears perk up all this time thinking to himself I always thought they were pretty good, good two shoes what he was hearing was that Lizzie was doing it with that weirdo Gordo this is too good to be true at that point Larry scooted back upstairs so his parents didn't know that he had overheard their conversation at that point Mrs. Tudgeman cold upstairs to tell Larry that dinner was ready  
  
meanwhile after dinner. Larry went back upstairs. To call his friend Ethan and tell him all about what he had overheard his parents talking about  
  
.hey Ethan you're not going to believe what I overheard my parents talking about. I was coming down stairs.  
  
And my father and mother were in the den .I overheard My father say he was over at McGuire house. When he came into the house he walked in and saw Gordo and Lizzie along with Miranda sleeping together.  
  
No I'm not kidding you. He seemed real upset when he was talking to my mother about. It  
  
All this time Gordo really fool us I didn't have any idea he was doing it with Lizzie and Miranda a at the same time. And right in front of her parents. Ethan replies is not your parents going away this weekend. Larry replies no just Friday night some type of dinner or something like that Ethan replies how about you try get Lizzie to come over to your house the this weekend Larry says that sounds great. I will ask her at school this week. Ethan relies See you at school tomorrow and then hang up. Do next day. Larry sees Lizzie at her locker. Larry walks over to Lizzie. Larry says a Lizzie you doing anything special Friday night.  
  
And Lizzie responds me and Gordo and Miranda usually play games on Friday night. Larry responds want to come over to my house I have a lot of games I like to show you. And Lizzie responds that sounds great. At that point Larry leave Lizzie and heads down the hall to find Ethan tell him that it is on for Friday night  
  
meanwhile back in the hall Lizzie sees Gordo and Miranda come walking down the hall at that point Lizzie go running to Miranda and Gordo and says guess what you're not believe this. Larry's invited all of us over to his house on Friday night. You know monopoly is so much better we have four people. And there's a couple other games we have that you really need four people for. Miranda pipes up yet I have that Scrabble game that will be great. Later on the week. At Miranda house Lizzie starts getting her sleeping bag. Calls up Gordo and says I'm bringing popcorn potato chips and pretzels. Anything else you can think of. Gordo replies no just you in your sleeping bag. my father is going to pick you up around 8:00pm or so and then he will get Miranda and we will ahead towards Larry's house to night  
  
As Lizzie came to the front door she starting to knock on the door. the thing she know.  
  
Larry opens the door Quickly grabs her and pull her through the door. At that point she starts to look around. as she look around she see lithe candles all around the room and liquor bottles sitting out on the table and rose petals going up to Larry's bedroom. as Larry try to close the front door before he can know it in comes Miranda with a sleeping bag under her arm and games under the other arm   
  
and just behind Miranda is Gordo with a sleeping bag under his arm with snacks chips and popcorn. as Miranda stop and glances at Lizzie and Lizzie glances back to Miranda Miranda drops her sleeping bag and reaches in to her pocket and pull out her cell phone. then she proceeds to call Mr. Maguire ask him to come back .   
  
meantime as Mr. Maguire is heading back home . and hears his cell phone go off he pull over to the side of the road and hear Miranda talking Miranda describes what she sees there and ask him to come back over  
  
meanwhile back it Larry's house he states that he had just made the evening out for him and Lizzie Gordo shakes his head and say Larry you have the candles lithe candles and liquor out on the table they can catch fire and burden house down. Are your lights not working. How can we played the games with no lights.  
  
before you know it Mr. G came back to where he drop off the kids. and walk in to the front door.  
  
as he see daughter his Gordo and Miranda   
  
at that point he sees the liquor the candles the dim lighting and the rose petals up the stairs.  
  
At that point he turn to Miranda. Tell her to call Mr. Gordon and pick them up then   
  
Push them outside. Hen he turns back to Larry and asked him what he thinks he's doing  
  
He states to Larry that he knows his father is at a business meeting and for him to call him immediately  
  
Meanwhile at the hotel Larry's father is just starting to check in. at the hotel someone states that he has a very important call. Maguire explains him that he needs to come home. Immediately. States there has been a slight problem with his son.   
  
Mr. Gordon came over and picked up the kids. At that point he proceeded to take them over to Mr. Sanchez's house. And let them stay there for the night. Then proceeded to go back to where Mr. McGuire was. To help him talk to Mr. and Mrs. Tudgeman.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs  
  
Larry was talking to Ethan . And giving him this group of what went down.   
  
At that point he heard his parents come home. And he said he'd call him back  
  
While downstairs. Mr. McGuire was sitting in the den talking to Larry parents explained to them what he saw when he came in. Mr. McGuire starts off by saying. No way and I trying to be judgmental. But you do have to remember this incident does involve my daughter. Society does hold to a certain moral code.   
  
I myself and not trying to instill my moral code when you. But if the young lady is not wishing to engage in such matters. He consequences can be devastating. I will let you hear from. Mr. Gordon. I prefer this type of idea then involving Mr. Sanchez. I feel it by involved Mr. Sanchez the ramifications would be for more devastating for all parties involved. As Mr. Gordon begins to speak. He has a friend who is a schoolmaster.   
  
Being a personal friend of his. Going back to the time that Mr. Gordon and him or both in school. The facility is much like a reform school. But does not carry the same Impact.  
  
for some young man who have a hard time understanding discipline.  
  
Various parents agree to terms that Mr. Gordon and Mr. McGuire set forth. Agreeing to immediately enroll their son that coming Monday in that school. Shortly after all the parents finish discussing the situation.  
  
A Mr. Gordon and Mr. McGuire lead the house. They called down their son from upstairs. Without a word Larry sat down on the chair. Getting ready for what was going to happen to him.  
  
His parents informed him of the school that they were sending him to.   
  
And how angry both of whom are of his actions. How much legal problems they would involve then in to.. Larry just hung his head down without saying word. At that point he went back to his bedroom. And went to sleep for the night. The next day he had called back Ethan Explaining what Mr. Gordon had came up with for him. With a great deal of anger and hate in his voice. Ethan reciprocated with just as much anger and hate  
  
But his anger and Hate were more focused on Gordo He replied to Larry that he had an idea to get back at Mr. McGuire. And Mr. Gordon. It would involve Kate and her cheerleader's friends.  
  
He was positive he could show that Mr. Gordon son was far more worst that he would.  
  
They set there and discuss the plan for short while.  
  
At that point Ethan said goodbye. Ethan said to Larry I'll see you in six months or so. 


	4. ch5

Disclaimer: I don't owe rights to the original Disney characters  
  
That following Monday. Kate was sitting on Ethan front porch. As Ethan came walking up his sidewalk. Kate starts to say. I don't know why you go to so many football practices you have not want a game yet. with a smile. At that point Ethan comes over unlocks the door and pull Kate in behind then he close the door. Gives her a great big kiss and says that's not why you go out with me.  
  
At and grabs her hand. Starts to pull the towards the stairs. Kate turns to him and says I like to get something to drink in the kitchen first. Ethan at that point shakes his head up and down. It says o k. Ethan then go in to the kitchen Ethan pulls out a bottle of Canadian clear. That's all Kate will drink nowadays. Something about her weight. They sit down at the counter while Ethan opens up his can. Of Mountain dew. Kate turns to Ethan and ask. Where was Larry today was he home sick. Ethan turns to Kate. That's something I was wish to talks you about. There is Friday Larry had Lizzie over at his house. Kate replied in a squeaky voice. Why would Larry have a Goody like her over at his house.  
  
At that point Ethan. Started to recant what had transpired last week between Lizzie and Gordo. And how Mr. Gordon had sent Larry to that school. You could tell that Ethan. Was getting more angry as he went on with the story.  
  
After he had finished telling Kate everything. He proceeded to say I need your help. Kate with a very puzzled look on her face.  
  
she said O K . What would you like me to do. Ethan start fill in Kate. What his plan was. They sat there for about an hour or so. Going over what he like Kate to do.  
  
At the end. He said are you sure you can get all the cheerleaders to help out. At that point Kate nodded her head up and down.  
  
And said that no problem. Your head of the football team. And most of those guys go out with the cheerleaders. And I know your guys  
  
would do anything to help you how. So the cheerleaders would do anything for their guys.  
  
Later on that week. Kate and Claire. Were walking down the hall at the end of the school day. They saw Grodo standing at his locker.  
  
As both of them. Walked up around Grodo. Looking at him taking out a bathrobe . Kate asked him at that point. Why do you keep  
  
a bathrobe in your locker. Claire chimed in with a black ribbon around it.  
  
At that point Grodo turned around and said. It's not a bathrobe. It's for tae kwon do. I practiced after school.  
  
Claire start to say. Tae Kwon what. At that point Kate stopped her from saying another word.  
  
Then Kate started to talk. She said Gordo . Can you do a favor for me. Grodo looked slightly puzzled. Kate never asked him to do anything. Kate proceeded to tell him. That Nellie her friends was going away this Friday and asked her.  
  
To watch her dog and feed it. And how much she hates to be alone in a strange house. It scares her real bad.  
  
If he could, come over and keep her company. If they could make some movies.  
  
At that point Kate made it look like. She said it wrong when she said "make some movies" Gordo stood there for the second or to.  
  
And thinking about what she just said.  
  
Then with the heart of gold that Gordo has. He shook his head up and down. and said yes. At that point Kate said you don't need to bring a thing.   
  
As Kate and Claire walked down the hall. A way from Grodo. Kate turns to Claire with a big smile on her face. and says to  
  
Claire. I told you he is that naive.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
out front of the school. Lizzie, Miranda and Grodo. Were standing waiting for their parents to   
  
take them to their lessons.  
  
Grodo turn to Lizzie and Miranda. And ask. Aren't those ballet tights cold. Lizzie and Miranda shook their heads. And said no.  
  
It gives us more time to practice. In that way we can get off early. So you can show us at your lessons. some more stuff.  
  
Grodo pipes up and says. This Friday's movie night. Were going to help out someone. Grodo starts telling Miranda and Lizzie. about  
  
what Kate ask him to do. After Gordo finished telling them. Lizzie turn to Miranda and said you know how much you would hate  
  
being in some one house that you did not know. At that point Gordo said he was going to bring. That movie called Pollyanna.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie. Love that movie. Especially Lizzie. She always cried at the end. Miranda said I know Kate is probably  
  
never seen Pollyanna. That was a real good Disney movie. I am wondering why they didn't remake it. They remake parent trap.  
  
At that point.  
  
Mrs. McGuire pulled up and the kids climbed in the car to go to their lessons.  
  
Come that Friday. Miranda Lizzie in Gordo. all met at Mr. Sanchez house. Due to Mr. Sanchez's line of work he was most familiar  
  
with Hillridge. As Miranda gave her father the address. They started to go over to where Kate was.  
  
they pull in to the driveway . Grodo jumped out first and ran to the front door. He started knocking on it. Before he could turn his head  
  
back to Miranda and Lizzie. Kate had pull him into the house.  
  
Kate started to say we are going to have fun with the movies. At that point Gordo pulling his hand up. With his copy of Pollyanna. Started to look around.  
  
He saw Kate and Claire in some very short nightgowns. All the curtains in the whole house were close. In the other room he could see the rest of the cheerleaders looked like their smoking cigarettes. They also were in very short nightgowns. Very lacy and almost see through.  
  
At that point Lizzie and Miranda past through the door. Stopping debt in their tracts . They start to look around seeing everything. Miranda reached in to her pocket pulling out her cell phone to call her father write back.   
  
At that point Kate turn to Lizzie and said you're not invited. At that point Gordo began to say. All you are ready for bed. me and Lizzie are sorry for being so late. Then Lizzie said I think you burden the popcorn. Boy does this shink.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Miranda's father pulled back in the driveway. Walked up an went in the front door. Looking around the knew exactly. What was going on. At that point he told all three to go back outside. Just before Miranda went back out. He told her to give Mr. Gordon a call and pick them up.  
  
At that point Claire start to say to Mr. Sanchez. hay Pops you are not invited. Kate chimes in with this is not old guy night.  
  
At that point Mr. Sanchez reached under the back of his coat. And pulled out a radio. He proceeded to say.  
  
I need for female officers here I'm immediately. Over the radio you can hear.  
  
Right away "chief"  
  
as one of the cheerleaders in the other room. Said Chief. You don't look like an Indian chief. To me. Mr. Sanchez in a fairly boisterous voice. Reply that is chief of Hillridge police department.  
  
At that point all the girls turned white. The cheerleaders started running for the bathroom to get rid of what they were smoking.  
  
But it was too late. As the female officers, come bursting in to the door.  
  
Over the next hour the police officers demanded the telephone numbers for their parents and call them and told them to come over.  
  
Mr. Gordon had dropped off the kids at the McGuire House. And proceeded to go back where Mr. Sanchez was.  
  
All the parents plus Mr. Gordon in Mr. Sanchez were in the living room of the house. Discussing what went down that night.  
  
up stairs Kate had got one of her friends cell phones and was talking to Ethan.  
  
She said Ethan. Do you have any idea how much trouble me in the cheerleaders are in. Miranda father is a cop.  
  
What do you think your friends on the football team are going to say. When they find out all their girlfriends are out of here.  
  
Do you have any idea what Grodo just did to all of us.  
  
Downstairs in the living room. Mr. Gordon and Mr. Sanchez were talking to the group of the parents.  
  
Mr. Sanchez started to talk first. He stated that he didn't feel true justice would be served. By having all their daughters  
  
locked up. For this indiscretion. That he had talked it over with Mr. Gordon. And Mr. Gordon had came up with a plan.  
  
If it would be acceptable to all the parents.  
  
At that point Gordon start to talk. I cannot see the situation leaving a permanent record on your daughters.  
  
I had talked to friend of mine. And he would be willing to supervise your daughters in resolving the situation.  
  
It would be taking about three to six months. But I would need all of your sign consents. If wanted you does not wish to do this.  
  
Then Mr. Sanchez will have to handle the situation. And it will be out of my hands.  
  
At that point all the parents ask Mr. Gordon for the papers to sign.  
  
All of the parents call there daughters to come downstairs. Mr. Gordon informed the cheerleaders that there would be a van coming over to pick them up shortly. And that they would be spending the next three to six months. Helping them to get over this bad habit  
  
that they had.  
  
As the cheerleaders were listening to all this going down. as these two ladies walked in the room with a stack of ugly green overalls. They informed the ladies that they had to change in the this . One of the girls started to protest. But her father pipes up. And says if you don't get into them right now I will put them on you myself. Next thing you hear is the other father's reply so well I. the cheerleaders never hearing their parents talk like this before. grabbed the overalls and ran upstairs  
  
Kate while upstairs made a very quiet call to Ethan he said how much he hated Mr. Gordon and Grodo. Tell all the guys on the football team we will see them in about three or six months from now.  
  
Ethan was thinking when he tells the guys on the football team. They are going to kill. That Goody, Goody to shoes . Gordo. 


	5. ch6

A/n:Disclaimer: I don't owe rights to the original Disney characters  
  
  
  
**************A/N:I am very sorry that my grammar is not that good. It is very hard for me to understand grammar.  
  
some one saw this  
  
I could not believe how much that brighten my day. Someone like me with no talent for writing. Being recognized   
  
by some professional writers. Because only people like yourself. can do this story true justice. Trust me. I am humble enough to know this. To watery-angel and volleyballin17 thank you for reading my story. I am posting this chapter today. And I have one more chapter in my head. After I post the next chapter I have no idea where to go with this story. Hopefully I can, come up with some type of ideas.  
  
If it's someone wishes to take my idea and write a story about it. That will make me happy. It might be my idea. But as you can see I'm no writer.   
  
to the writers who post stories I just wish to say thank you. I know I will never be able to write like you and  
  
you taking out your time to write a good story that I can read. Thank you for making my day a little easier.  
  
God bless you all. ****************  
  
  
  
It was a bright and different day at Hillridge school  
  
it was a new week. a bright and different day at Hillridge school. As Lizzie and . Miranda came walking in from the bus circle.  
  
They happen to look over at two friends of theirs. Ann and mary. For reading a big sign outside the office window.  
  
The sign said. Cheerleader tryouts. I'm immediately. All girls are asked to come tryout. For we have a football game this Friday.  
  
And no cheerleaders.  
  
ann and Mary turned to Lizzie and Miranda and ask them . If they had any idea why we do not have cheerleaders.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda did not wish to say anything. Because they felt Claire and Kate have to than the problems right now.  
  
Without them becoming the schools gossip rumor. Turning to be Ann. Trying to change the subject. Asking her why  
  
her and Mary don't tryout for the cheerleader. Mary Anne and looked at each other and then turned back to Lizzie. and said.  
  
We don't look good enough for that. You and Miranda with great why don't you tryout for it. At that point Miranda stated that her and Lizzie have ballet lessons after school and they would not have the time. Plus Lizzie didn't want to that on that she loved going to  
  
tae kwon do with Gordo.   
  
Mary and Ann were very plain looking. Not much makeup and what they wear was not in the top style. Both of them somewhat very shy. Lizzie looks at an Ann says you're a top A1 student. I know you will probably be going to some college. Don't you think it would look great. To say I was a cheerleader. Ann and Mary shook their heads up and down. At that point Miranda chimed in and said  
  
whatever help you guys need as far as learning all the cheers me and Lizzie will take the time to help you guys out.  
  
Mary and Ann both looked at each other and said maybe we can get some of our friends from chess club science club and foreign language club. To come tryout with that's. Lizzie said that sounds great.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
downstairs outside the lunchroom in the courtyard. The football team usually meets up to discuss how the weekend when.  
  
And this weekend. It was all bad news. At each one of them called up their girlfriends. Their parents into the phone.  
  
Stating unfortunately you will not be able to see them for a bout nine months or so. And then hanging up.  
  
As a stood there. Try to find out what happened. Ethan walks out. They all turnaround looking at him. They never seen at the ads angry as he was. Talking to himself. They had an idea he knew what happened. And there waiting for him to settle down and tell them. After about five or ten minutes. At the turn to the guys and said.  
  
You know that Grodo kid you can thank him and his father. For what happened to your girlfriends. As a token a second draft breath.  
  
He started to tell them exactly what went down at Nellis House. Not leaving out what happened with Mr. Sanchez.  
  
you can see the hate in anger in all their eye's. As they decided to at lunchtime while Grodo was sitting outside. With his two girls. To work them over something fierce. Right in front of Lizzie and Miranda. said they think twice about ever doing anything like this again. .  
  
Later on that day. At lunchtime. The coach of the football team. And the principal was in the teacher's lounge talking.  
  
Out front the students were sitting down eating lunch. Looking out the windows into the courtyard.  
  
The principal turned to the coach taking his coffee. And proceeded to tell the coach that he had lost ten straight games   
  
and in the history of Hillridge school there has never ever been so many straight losses.  
  
The coach reply to the principal that. The players had no heart or fire in their souls. No matter what he did he could not get them to be very aggressive. It was like just didn't try no matter what he said or did. At that point the principal turned to the coach.  
  
Said if you don't find something by this next game. You will no  
  
longer work here. The coach reply I just bought a house you can't do that to me. Then the principal and the coach heard all the students running over to the windows in the lunch room . They immediately stopped what they were talking about. And went over to see what was having all the students go to the window.  
  
About 15 minutes before that outside in the courtyard. Grodo Lizzie and Miranda were sitting down having lunch. And talking about  
  
the lessons they went to after school. Lizzie was Saying to Grodo. How she shows Grodo of some of her ballet and how or Grodo shows her some of the tae kwon do and he does. Miranda and at that point saying there's no one to spar with when we get there. And how she misses the opportunity to put the ballet and tae kwon do to work together.  
  
As his conversation is going long between the three.  
  
out the other door to the courtyard. Comes Ethan with the football team right behind him.  
  
As they walkover towards where Lizzie ,Miranda and Grodo are sitting eating lunch.. Miranda and Lizzie see them walking over.  
  
And say something to Grodo. At that point Grodo stands up and starts walking over to Ethan. He gets about three feet or so.  
  
Ethan. starts to screen at Grodo about what he did to Kate and the other cheerleaders. You could hear a grumble  
  
in the background. From the football team. At the Word cheerleaders. Knowing that Grodo father. Mr. Gordon was responsible  
  
for no more dates.  
  
At that point Lizzie and Miranda get to their feet. As the football team surrounds all three of them.  
  
As Grodo starts to talk to Ethan and says violence breaks down our society. Ethan replies I'm going to crush you like an old can.  
  
Grodo replies plea's Ethan I do not wish you or any of the football players to have pain.  
  
At that point Ethan went to hit Gordo. As the rest of the football team moves in.  
  
the next thing you see is Ethan flying in the air along with four or five of the other people in the football team.  
  
then you hearing Miranda and Lizzie thanking Gordo. For some sparring partners. Lizzie and Miranda had some big smiles on their faces  
  
thinking Grodo invited them over to spar with them.  
  
next you see. It is the principal and coach come running outside into the courtyard. Running over to where. Lizzie, Miranda and Grodo are standing. As the coach looks around seeing about eight of his football players lying on the ground. Looking at these three  
  
kids half their size. As the principal starts talking. Demanding to know if there was a fight going on here.  
  
Grodo quickly thinking that if he mentions a fight they will be suspended from school. Grodo replies that Lizzie and Miranda were showing them what they learned in ballet. Because he heard that the football team had not win a single game this year.  
  
As the coach's ears perk up. Seeing what these two young girls did to half of his football team. Grab the principal over to the side.  
  
out of earshot the coach starts to talk to the principal. He said you wish to have a winning game . I will give you a winning game.  
  
Just let me take care this.  
  
At that point the principal walked back inside. The coach turned to his football players lying on the ground told them to get up. Go back to school. And he would talk to them at practice after school today.  
  
The players got up and walk into the lunchroom. At that point the coach turned to Lizzie Miranda and Grodo. asking what did you do  
  
to the football team. At that point Miranda and Lizzie started to talk. Stating that Grodo had them, come over the show them. Some of their ballet lessons. With big smiles on her face. The coach asked them if they could, come to practice and teach them some more. Lizzie and Miranda move their heads say no. The coach asked why. Lizzie and Miranda replied they do not have any ballet tykes. Miranda and Lizzie where ballerina tutu. They say without ballet tykes their unable to teach them anything.  
  
The coach replies if you come tomorrow and teach them I guarantee they will have ballerina tutu. on. You have my word.  
  
At that point Miranda and Lizzie told the coach we will see you tomorrow after school to help you with the football team.  
  
  
  
Has had football players met in the locker room. At the end of the day for football practice. A little bit quiet probably because of the prior event that afternoon. As the coach walked in the noticing the quiet. In a rather lustrous voice. Saying to them. I have two papers in my hand. One of them is signed by the principal. Let me talk to you about the first one. This one gives   
  
the power to throw you out of the school. If I do that you can say goodbye to any college scholarships.  
  
Also your parents will put you in to a all boy school . Which I will also go to that school and tell them .how you where tossed around by two girls half your size. Which the boys at that school will tell all the girls around that school. Which means no dates for the next three to seven years.  
  
And no scholarships mean your parents will have to pay for you to go to college. And I do not think I need to go into the ramifications of that .  
  
In my other hand I have a paper that just ask your waist size. It everybody does not sign. .  
  
And I mean "everyone" we will go with the first paper.  
  
And as football team looked at the coach somewhat confused. ask why do you need our   
  
waist size . as the coach began to speak again. This time in a normal voice. He said he had an agreement with Lizzie and Miranda. To teach you guys how to win a football game. But they made a stipulation. It seems that there lessons requires them to wear.  
  
Ballet types. And the only way they would teach you is. By you wearing a ballerina tutu.  
  
Has the whole team looked at the coach in total horrier. Not believing what he just said.  
  
Then proceeded to say I will give you three minutes to decide your answer.  
  
At that point the whole team gathered around Ethan . They were going back and forth on the ramifications of being tossed out of school. . Everyone except for maybe. Ethan was going to do it. Then they turn. To Ethan and said you're the one that got this whole thing started. And if you do not sign. We are going to take you out back and crush you like an old can. Do you understand.  
  
At that point Ethan nodded his head up and down. And said yes. They all sign giving the size of their waist.  
  
Later at the end of the week.  
  
It was Friday and everybody was at the football game. It was just the start.  
  
You can see the visiting team was on the field. But no sign of the home team. All of the Hillridge football players were still inside.  
  
While the visiting team was waiting. They were talking back and forth. One of the players. Said something about.  
  
He was told that Hillridge had the cutest cheerleaders of any school. Whoever saw these cheerleaders must be blind.  
  
They were ugly. But they had no style. No makeup. Their hair was in tight bun. And cheerleaders uniform was anything but cute.  
  
At that point  
  
the game was called to start. As the Hillridge football team came running onto the field. The visiting team almost fell over laughing.  
  
The Hillridge team was dressed with a ballerina tutu.  
  
As the visiting team got ready for the first play. you could hear them say. to the Hillridge team. You look so cute. Hey sweetie. Do you have a date tonight. I always wanted one of those.  
  
As each common came out. You could see Ethan and the other football players. Getting madder and madder . Almost to the point where they had steam coming out from their helmets. As the visiting team snap the ball. Before visiting team even knew what was going down. The Hillridge team tackled them taking the ball and scoring a touchdown.   
  
For the rest of the game. It was just the same thing. The visiting team never had the football more than five minutes before one of Hillridge's football players were tackled him and take the ball. At the end of the game. The Hillridge team score was 154 to 0 . The other team didn't even have a chance.  
  
The coach said he had never ever seen an aggressive team like that in his whole career.  
  
As the principal came down to shake the coaches hand for winning. Said to him I guarantee you you have a job here for life.  
  
I never ever in all the years here. Seen such motivated players in all my life.  
  
Shaking the coaches hand again. He said anything you want you can have. I've never been so happy in all my life. you did turned around that football team. Thank you again   
  
As Ethan and the other football players walked off the field. Ethan look over. at the new Head cheerleader.  
  
Saying to himself. I bet she never had a real man touch her before. 


End file.
